Princess Daisy
Princess Daisy was the princess Mario rescued in the Game Boy game Super Mario Land. She is the princess of Sarasaland and in the game she was kidnapped by the evil alien Tatanga. Afterwards she made a few cameo appearances before appearing in the Nintendo 64 game Super Mario Bros., where Daisy appeared as a playable character. Since then she has gained popularity and continues to appear in Mario spin-off game series such as Mario Kart, as a light weight, Mario Party and Super Mario Strikers, among others. Unlike Princess Peach, Daisy has a strongly implied tomboyish personality, although she still wears dresses and crowns as the princess she is. It is also said that Daisy and Luigi may be in a secret relationship. Appearance When Daisy first appeared in the Marioverse, she had long orange hair, a flower motif to her yellow and white dress, light skin, and a pink crown. This outfit also included flower accessories such as a blue flower brooch, flower earrings, and even flower jewels on her crown. The daisy-motif has only changed once since - a green color was added. In later games, such as Mario Party 3 and Mario Tennis, her appearance was refined. Giving her a rounder face, slightly darker skin tone, and a more auburn color to her hair. In Mario Party 4, Daisy's character design was altered again. She was given her shorter hair, a new yellow and orange dress design, a golden crown, and her original skin tone. Nowadays, Daisy appears to have an average skin tone as opposed to the pale tone given to her in Mario Party 4, and Daisy's cheeks have been toned down quite a bit since her Mario Party 3 change. When Daisy appeared in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64, she wore a shorter version of her dress from Mario Party 3. Other differences (other than the fact it was much shorter) were that it didn't included her dress shoes, it didn't include a crown, and it didn't include Daisy's gloves. Daisy can also be seen wearing this outfit in artwork for NES Open Tournament Golf. It should be mentioned that this outfit was a refined unlockable costume in Mario Hoops 3-on-3. It included Daisy's orange loops at the bottom, but not the two orange pieces of cloth around the waist. It also included her new sport shoes and crown. Not including the unlockable costume from Mario Hoops 3-on-3, Daisy wears a sports outfit similar to her current dress except, instead of a dress, she wears a shirt without the puffy sleeves on her dress, and without the white frills. She also wears a pair of hot pants that are orange with yellow accents. The rest of her sports attire includes her crown and sport shoes. Friends *Mario - Mario saved Daisy from the villain Tatanga in Super Mario Land. *Peach - Peach and Daisy have been best friends since Daisy's appearance in Mario Party 3. They have also been stated together a good team and very strong if they are together like in Mario Party 8 their team name is "Damsels in Success". And in Mario Party DS there team name is "Power Princesses". *Luigi - Luigi and Daisy have been shown in many appearances that state rumors of a secret love relationship. Also in team names for them they are usually in dating terms or in Mario Party 8, "Tango Tanglers". Also in Super Smash Bros. Melee in Daisy's trophy states Daisy is to Luigi as Peach is to Mario showing another reason also In NES Open Tournament Golf, Daisy is Luigi's caddy as Peach is Mario's. Also in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, Daisy calls Luigi as Peach calls Mario. And in Mario Power Tennis Luigi holds Daisy's trophy if she wins a tournament then grabs it from him saying "Hi sweetie". *Toadette - Toadette and Daisy's team name in ''Mario Party'' games is "Shopping Buddies". *Wario - There relationship is unclear but we see there is negativity since in Mario Strikers Charged, when Wario does his special moves were he releases gas Daisy and only Daisy say "WARIO!" in a disgusted way. But there also can be places were they can really be friends because of this team name "Mischief-Makers" showing they can both be trouble together. *Waluigi - It seems there are not friends since in Mario Superstar Baseball she has negative chemistry for him. But when she reappeared Waluigi was made at the same time. Also it is rumored Waluigi has a crush on Daisy. There has also been names for them in Mario Party games, e.i. "Awkward Date". *Birdo - Daisy has also had team name "Gallopin' Gal-Pals" in Mario Party 8 that state she and Birdo are friends. *Yoshi - Has also seen to be in good terms with Daisy with the team names Cutie Pies, and Tomboy-Trouble showing they are probably friends. Future Daisy is set to appear in The upcoming Super Mario Stadium Baseball as a playable character. Trivia *One of Peach's alternate costumes in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl is loosley based off of Daisy, but it is simply a different set of colors and not an actual appearance on her part. Games *''Super Mario Land'' - Gameboy, 1990 - First appearance. *''NES Open Tournament Golf'' - Nintendo Entertainment System, 1991 - Only appearance on NES. *''Mario is Missing!'' - Super Nintendo Entertainment System, 1993 - Only appearance on SNES. *''Mario Tennis'' - Nintendo 64, 1998 - First spin-off, and 3-D game. *''Mario Party 3'' - Nintendo 64, 1999 - First Mario Party game. *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' - Gamecube, 2001 - Costume and trophy. *''Mario Party 4'' - Gamecube, 2002 - First playable Gamecube appearance. *''Mario Party -e'' - Game Boy Advance, 2003 - Only appearance on GBA. *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' - Gamecube, 2003 - First Mario Golf appearance and new voice actor Deanna Mustard. *''Mario Party 5'' - Gamecube, 2003 - Last appearance to be voiced as Jen Taylor. *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! - Gamecube, 2003 - First Mario Kart appearance. *''Mario Power Tennis'' - Gamecube, 2004 - Second Mario Tennis appearance. *''Mario Party 6'' - Gamecube, 2004 - Fourth Mario Party appearance. *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' - Gamecube, 2005 - First game as a balanced player. *''Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro PartyArcade-2005 *Mario Party 7'' - Gamecube, 2005 Fifth Mario Party appearance. *''Mario Kart DS'' - Nintendo DS, 2005 - First DS appearance. *''Super Mario Strikers'' - Gamecube, 2005 - First Mario Strikers appearance. *''Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party 2Arcade-2006 *Mario Hoops: 3-on-3'' - Nintendo DS, 2006 - Second DS appearance. *''Mario Party 8'' - Wii, 2007 - First Wii appearance. *''Mario Strikers Charged'' - Wii, 2007 - Second Mario Strikers appearance. *''Itadaki Street DS'' - Nintendo DS, 2007 - First 3rd party franchise game. *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games''-Wii,DS-2007-Second Third Party Game *''Mario Party DS''-DS-2007 *''Super Mario Stadium Baseball''-Wii- 2008 *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl''-Wii, 2008 *''Mario Kart Wii''-Wii, 2008 Category: Mario characters Category: Mario Kart racers Category: Mario Golf characters Category: Mario Tennis characters Category: Mario Baseball characters Category: Super Smash Bros. trophies Category: Mario Hoops characters Category: Playable characters